


窥香

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	窥香

林超记得，自己第一次与木子洋见面是在新家的楼道里，他们错身而过，木子洋拎着早餐，空气中飘荡着热豆浆的甜味。

木子洋常年独居，但无名指上却始终戴着昂贵的结婚戒指，林超从未见过他的恋人，却在偶然一回无意路过他门前时，对上了他欣喜的眼神。

"抱歉啊……"木子洋局促不安的倚着门框，似乎是自己怕自己的鲁莽吓到林超一样柔声道歉，"我……听错了……"

是自己走路的声音很像他恋人吗?林超低头看自己与平日唯一不同的为演讲准备的新到发亮的皮鞋。

"他比你……还要高一些。"木子洋把手举过头顶的位置笑的很温柔，"很帅的。"

也是这次林超才和木子洋熟起来，林超知道他是个作家，主要写恐怖小说。林超也告诉木子洋自己成绩很好，目前是为了有一个安静的学习环境所以选择自己出来住。

确定木子洋有伴侣这件事让林超很沮丧，虽然也说不清自己在期待什么，但木子洋确实给了他太多不合时宜的遐想。

在被困意侵袭的周四夜晚，他梦见木子洋的脸，倚着门懒洋洋的看他。林超走进木子洋的家门与他接吻，在手指交缠时触摸到他冰冷的戒指，然后耳边响起敲门声。

林超在惊吓中睁开眼睛却只看见一片黑暗，他自嘲难道读书太多已经瞎掉，所幸在适应黑暗后依然能够见到窗帘外街灯的光。

林超摸索着打开手机照明想找出自己早已备好的应急充电灯，可那梦里的敲门声还没发觉他醒似的，依然断断续续的从黑暗中传来。

"超儿……你在家吗?"

怎么会不在呢，如果能听到木子洋的敲门声，林超即使在上学也会不管不顾的跑回家不让他多等。

"哥哥一个人在家会害怕吗？"林超快要兴奋得跳起来，却堵在门前故意笑话他。

"其实我怕鬼，还怕黑。"木子洋羞怯地低下头。

"可你不是在写恐怖小说……"

"所以只要把我想到的害怕的东西写出来就很吓人了呀。"木子洋冲林超笑了下，可怜兮兮的样子。

木子洋进屋后就只坐在林超身边的凳子上，随手拿着一本自己带来的幽默杂志。他很瘦，但身高和骨架还是让他在座位里显得很拘谨。

"你坐我床上去吧。"林超写着作业头都不抬。

"……你真好。"木子洋说的很轻松，但在深夜的寂静中躺上陌生的床，只有林超书桌上的灯漏过几丝光线在他身上，睡袍下雪白的皮肤替他显露出一丝脆弱。

灵超很早就写完了作业，却一直用余光偷瞟木子洋的动静，他在等待一个时机。

木子洋不出所料的很快睡着了，趴在被子上微微蜷着腿小声而有规律的呼吸着。林超留灯给他，自己摸黑进浴室洗漱，等出来时木子洋还是刚才的姿势，但可能是因为冷，在林超靠近时微微颤抖着。

林超小心的抽出被子将木子洋裹起来小声问，"哥哥睡着了吧？"

木子洋没有回答他，这让林超松了口气，他贴近木子洋的身体，嗅到沐浴露的味道。是洗了澡再来的吗？这样的设想让林超大胆起来，伸手将木子洋的细腰捞入怀中，"哥哥……真的在睡了吗？"

林超紧张地等待木子洋的反应，一秒，两秒，他能感觉到怀中人的颤抖，可却没有听见一点声音。

"在做噩梦吗?"林超将嘴唇凑近木子洋的后颈亲吻，"我去你梦里保护你好不好，千万别一个人醒好不好。"

林超手伸进木子洋的衣服里，从腰慢慢揉到胸口，手下的每一寸皮肤都那么细腻且散发着香气，也许再用力一些就能让他痛地醒过来。林超俯身趴到木子洋身上，听见不属于自己的心跳时终于有些害羞，他小心扒开身下人本就宽松的睡袍，肌肤贴紧的瞬间木子洋忽然动的厉害。林超慌张地一手按着他的肩膀，一手捂住木子洋的嘴不让他发出声音，不断吻着他薄平的胸部在喘息中提醒，"哥哥，你要是醒了，可就赖不掉了。"

木子洋闻声不再挣扎，只从林超指缝中传出几声哽咽，林超感觉到自己的手指被他的眼泪和口涎弄湿，直接撤下来换嘴唇亲吻，趴在他身上安慰他，"不怕……哥哥，不要怕，这是我们的秘密。"而他湿透的手指钻进木子洋的内裤，一把包住他已经翘起的阴茎上下撸动，木子洋的妥协让他兴奋起来，甚至不再掩饰自己对于情欲的喜渴求，"哥哥在老公面前也那么没有滋味吗？怪不得他不回家。"

木子洋在他手下喘得厉害，双腿颤抖着想并拢把自己藏起来，林超却直接坐进他两腿间，不顾木子洋的挣扎将手指探入后穴，指端触感湿凉，林超冷笑一声拍上木子洋的屁股，"我一直以为哥哥那么漂亮，一定过的很幸福……"他多加入了一根手指，捅入木子洋的小洞里毫不温柔地飞快抽插，"结果……哥哥已经算计上我了，穿成这样，湿着屁股来我家……"

即使这样木子洋也没有出声反驳，他顺从的承受林超在他身上的动作，低垂的眼睫下是失神的目光，林超不允许他再这样忽视自己，干脆如他所愿用早已硬挺的阴茎操进那恬不知耻的肉穴。

木子洋发出尖叫，被林超掐碎在身下的撞击里。林超吻他，抱他，想方设法的在身体上欺负他，把他的腿掰开，咬他的喉结和乳尖，他的乳尖好小，林超舔弄了很久才让那里大的可以用嘴唇含住吮吸，木子洋眼泪掉个不停，偏偏身下真实的兴奋死死的勾住林超的心。

这是林超的第一次，他真是个太好的老师。

他们在彼此的抚摸与亲热中射过，情浓时林超却先感到恐惧，他搂住木子洋不放，身下的东西也塞在温暖的穴里不愿意拿出来，他真诚又讨好的哀求说，"我后悔了哥哥，我离不开你了，你睁开眼睛看看我，真不是做梦，你认认我好不好?"

木子洋闭着眼在高潮的余韵里懒得甚至不想动动脑子，但听到这一句还是觉得有些心动，于是他抬手摸了摸林超的脸，小穴收着催促，"再来一次，宝贝，你好棒棒……"

因为学业压力而缺觉严重的林超第一次感觉睡眠是最浪费时间的活动，他兴奋了一夜，直到突然来电，闹钟上的数字诚实的嘲讽，春宵苦短。

木子洋半梦半醒中被灯光刺到了眼睛本能的抬起手臂遮挡，而林超也看清了自己凌乱的床，和床下不分你我搅成一团的自己的T恤和木子洋骚包的睡袍。木子洋的内裤倒还是挂在他脚踝上，是白色的，干涸的黏液看起来很明显，林超把它取下来收到一边，而自己坐到木子洋身边挪开他的手臂索吻。

在看清他脸的瞬间，林超又硬了。

可木子洋真是困了，一点回应也不愿意给。林超只能无奈得帮他盖好被子，自己洗个澡准备去学校。

天气变的很快，晴空转瞬即逝，乌云默契的汇聚在城市的天空中落下适合各类爱情电影的雨滴。

不能太大，缺乏浪漫，也不能太小，显得矫情。

同班女生再三暗示林超可以和她打一把伞回家，她今天和朋友议论林超一夜之间变得更帅了，和班里其他傻小子不一样。可她心中成熟的男生还是固执的要人来接，对电话那头又傻又凶的威胁，"下雨了，你可不可以来接我?你不来我就不理你了!你不来，我就淋雨回去见你，为你感冒发烧。"

这对女生来说是一种奇妙的态度，她很难把这样的态度对上任何一个自己熟悉的朋友或者亲人，她好奇的问林超要等谁，林超冲她笑了，这笑容中的甜蜜也是小女生尚且不明的，"我等我姐姐。"

"你和你姐姐，感情真好。"女生陪他等了一会儿还是因为渐渐昏暗的天色决定自己先走，以至于她与木子洋恰巧擦身而过。

木子洋打着伞，在雨雾里看林超。

林超也在看木子洋，从他出现在自己视线第一秒开始便目不转睛，直到他看清木子洋伞下的双眼雾蒙蒙的，让人有种想吻一吻的滋味。

"你来接我就带一把伞?"

"这不就是你的目的吗？"

"我以为你会开车，那我们可以在车里做一次。"

"我驾照过期了……"木子洋笑了下，想接过林超的书包。

可林超不让他这么做，只是牵他的手，他握住木子洋手上戒指的位置，把冰凉的指环捂热。

那天林超理所当然的进了木子洋的家门，却在与他的相处里因为对他的爱而产生对另一个人的憎恨。 

林超洗了澡趴在木子洋家床上一点点寻找属于另一个男人的痕迹， 这是很难的，同性，差不多的身高和爱好，也许迷糊时牙刷都能用同一只，看起来那么的相爱。如果不是木子洋心里住了个寂寞但会找乐子的小女孩，林超连恨的机会都没有。

木子洋跪到床上索吻，林超也自然的吻过他就转到他身后就着这姿势与他做爱，可以进的很深，也能看到木子洋腰肢扭动的每一个弧度。林超揉着木子洋屁股用力的操干他，问他老公会不会知道他在这张床上与自己做爱。木子洋觉得林超果然是个小孩子，这个时候难道不该问，我和你老公谁让你更爽。

木子洋被顶地说不了完整的话，也许林超也后悔和他聊起丈夫的话题，毕竟自己还年轻，连说偷情都早了些。

林超第二天醒来发现木子洋在抽烟，见他醒了便熄了烟光着脚走过来递给他一杯热牛奶，"喝了再走吧。"

"你赶我走？"林超不想接，有些委屈的缠着他。

木子洋晃了晃手上的戒指亲他的额头，"宝贝别让我为难好吗？"

后来林超有一个星期没有见过木子洋，只能从猫眼里看到那男人带回去的双份外卖里确定他还活着。那男人并不陌生，即使是专心学业的林超也知道，Katto，新晋商业警匪片的宠儿。

但这个男人手上，也没有戒指。 

林超笑自己，出名的演员大多对自己的情史讳莫如深，怎么会给出戒指这样明显的暗示。

又过了几天，某个周末，那男人似乎要走了，隔壁门开开合合几次发出声音却没有离开的足音，林超趴在门上，想木子洋确实值得这样恋恋不舍。

可他们太疯了，离别之际在楼道里依旧忘情，木子洋的呼吸声仿佛就在耳边，林超熟悉这急促的频率，若是在床上，怕是早已不着寸缕。

莫名的痛苦侵袭他还年轻的神经，林超拿着手机走了出去，对着两人连拍了一串照片。

他这不算壮举，甚至不如普通的狗仔。

Katto和木子洋一齐看向他，惊讶多过慌乱。

Katto问，"你想怎么样？"

林超求助的望向木子洋，期待他为自己说些什么，可木子洋眼神冷冷的，"林超，回去。"

"你就不怕我把照片发出去让所有人都知道吗!"如果所有人都知道，你就不会再寂寞地等他了。

最先笑起来的是Katto，"好啊，你发出去啊，卖掉啊，越多人知道越好!我求之不得!"

木子洋捏上Katto的肩膀他便噤了声，把木子洋抱起来狠亲了一口才又嘀咕，"还不乐意公开呢，多好的机会，嗯? 让你老公也看看我们多配。"

Katto走时林超还呆呆地站在楼道里，木子洋拿过他的手机翻到几张糊的什么都看不清的新照片耐心地一张张删除，"他不是我先生，别给我找麻烦。"

"你真的有丈夫吗？真的不是为了拒绝我和他……也许还有其他人才这么说的吗?"林超抓着他的袖子追问，"如果你真的有丈夫，他会是个多好的人?"

"这些都和你没有关系。"木子洋对他冷淡异常，甩开林超的手回到自己家中，不再接林超的电话甚至不理会每次刻意的碰面。

林超快要高考，不能再为木子洋分心，他偶尔会在晚自习时看到同桌女生在偷看Katto的视频，这种奇妙的联系让林超不断想起那个荒谬的夜晚和木子洋最后划过自己手心的微凉指间。他会因为想念而躲在被窝里哭泣。

木子洋是在某一天突然搬走的，听说是有人来接，一个英俊的男人开了来一辆很好的车。林超无法问出他去了哪里，也不知道来接他的人是谁，没有人会去刻意关注一个陌生人手上是否有戒指，他只知道木子洋现在也许不会感到寂寞，也不会再敲开他的家门了。

所有一切故事。

不过是他碰巧窥到一抹香。

 

END


End file.
